My Soul
by Amirul Ramadhan 41
Summary: Naruto yang telah memiliki Sannin Mode, ingin meningkatkan kemampuannya demi membawa Sasuke kembali ke-Konoha. Naruto berpetualang mencari semua orang yang memiliki jutsu spesial seperti Sharinggan, untuk naruto tantang dalam pertarungannya, agar demi meningkatkan kemampuan dan kekuatan naruto.
1. Prologue

Judul **: My Soul**

Author : Shinigami 41 (Amirul Ramadhan)

Rating : NC 17 ( 17+ )

Genre : Fighting, Adventure,

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ( NARUTO )

Summary : Naruto yang telah memiliki _Sannin Mode_ , ingin meningkatkan kemampuannya demi membawa Sasuke kembali ke-Konoha. Naruto berpetualang mencari semua orang yang memiliki jutsu spesial seperti Sharinggan, untuk naruto tantang dalam pertarungannya, agar demi meningkatkan kemampuan dan kekuatan naruto.

 **( PROLOGUE )**

Suatu hari di padang rumput yang luas ada pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Sasuke. Hujan yang serta adanya suara petir yang bergemuruh menemani pertarungan mereka berdua.

*Aaaarrgh*

Terdengar suara naruto yang menjerit kesakitan,

" _heh !, Naruto kekuatanmu belum sepadan untuk bisa bertarung denganku, sebaiknya kamu menyerah, dasar lemah !",_ ucap Sasuke yang merendahkan Naruto.

" _Aku takkan menyerah",_ kata Naruto sambil membuka gulungan jutsu dan memanggil Bunshin-nya, yang sudah mengisi energi alam.

*Boofff!*

Naruto kini telah memakai _mode sannin._

" _kini aku siap bertarung yang sepadan dengan mata Sharinggan-mu",_ ucap naruto dengan nada yang semangat.

" _terserah !, jika itu maumu",_ Sasuke menyanggupinya.

Mereka berdua kini bertarung menggunakan _Taijutsu_ , mereka bertarung dalam kecepatan tinggi dan tak ada satupun terkena serangan, jadi yang terlihat hanyalah saling menangkis serangan. Pukulan demi pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke masih dapat ditangkis oleh Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan kusanagi dan menusuk Naruto.

*Boofff!*

Ternyata hanyalah _Bunshin_ , tiba-tiba Naruto menyerang dari atas dengan _Rasenggan._

" _awas kau sasuke!",_ ucap Naruto.

*Dhuuaarrr*

Ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh _Rasenggan_ akhirnya membuat lubang. Namun Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke berhasil menghidar berkata,

" _matamu masih setajam dulu, dan bahkan lebih!"_ Ucap Naruto.

" _dan kau masih saja terburu-buru!"_ , jawab Sasuke.

" _yah, hanya untuk kali ini saja_ ", naruto jawab lagi sambil melakukan Handseal _"Kagebunshin no jutsu"_

*Boofff!*

Muncul 2 Bunshin di samping kiri dan kanan, Naruto menggunakan _Double Rasenggan_ lalu dengan cepat berlari kearah Sasuke, Naruto menyerangnya namun sasuke terus menghindari naruto lalu tiba-tiba kedua Bunshin Naruto datang meyergap pergerakan Sasuke .

Sasuke terdesak lalu muncul kilat petir di tangan kiri sasuke, _"chidori"_ secara terpaksa Sasuke menyerang kedua Bunshin tersebut, dan kedua Bunshin menghilang lalu datang Naruto yang membawa _Double Rasenggan,_

" _Awas kau Sasuke!",_ teriak Naruto

Dan tanpa disadari Rasenggan mengenai Sasuke. Namun Naruto merasa kesakitan, dan ternyata Sasuke berada dibelakang Naruto dan menusuk belakangnya dengan _Kusanagi_ yang telah dialiri oleh _Chidori._

" _Ingatkah kamu, bahwa kamu telah terperangkap dalam Genjutsu milik-ku, dan yang kau serang adalah Bunshin milikmu"_ , ucap Sasuke.

 ***( Fuuton : Rasen – Shuriken )***

Terdengar suara Naruto dari atas Sasuke, dan Sasuke menoleh keatas dan melihat _Rasenggan_ yang berbentuk _Shuriken_ besar, menuju kearahnya.

Sasuke yang tidak sempat lagi untuk menghindar, dan terkena Rasenggan Naruto.

*Dhuuuaarrrr!*

Ledakan besar mengenai Sasuke dan mengakibatkan kerusakan besar disekitarnya,

Naruto yang tersenyum mengatakan _"Aku sudah menduganya, akan Genjutsu milikmu itu"_

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melihat cahaya ungu yang berada di balik asap hitam tersebut. Dan ternyata itu Susano'o milik Sasuke, Naruto yang melihat itu merasa serangannya Tidak berhasil.

" _Ke-kenapa !",_ teriak Naruto

" _yah, seranganmu cukup kuat tapi lambat",_ jawab Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir _"Aku masih bisa menyerangnya sekali lagi walaupun Mode Sannin tinggal Satu menit lagi"._

Naruto kini melakukan Handseal _"kajuu kage bunshin no jutsu",_

*Boooofffffftt!*

Lalu muncullah ratusan bunshin naruto, _"Serang dengan sekuat mungkin"_ , ucap Naruto, dan akhirnya, segerombolan Bunshin naruto kini menyerang Sasuke, dengan melihat hal tersebut Sasuke tersenyum, karena tidak ada satupun serangan yang mengenai Sasuke.

" _matilah kalian semua"_ , ucap Sasuke.

Tiba – tiba Sasuke balik menyerang seluruh _Bunshin_ Naruto dengan _Amaterasu_ , hanya sekejap saja _Amaterasu_ melenyapkan seluruh pasukan _Bunshin_ Naruto.

" _giliranku!",_ teriak Naruto yang kini berada di belakang Sasuke, Naruto yang menyerang dengan _Odamaa Rasenggan._

Namun Sasuke telah mengentahuinya, dengan cepat Sasuke menembakkan panah yang berujung api hitam itu.

*Aaarrghh!*

Teriak Naruto yang kesakitan, panah tersebut telah menusuk perut Naruto dan api hitam tersebut membakar naruto secara perlahan , Namun Naruto masih bisa menahannya sedikit.

Sasuke yang melihat akan hal tersebut, merasa belum puas, dan tangan kanan Sasuke mengambil _Kusanagi,_ Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto dan mengantakan _"Lemah!",_ lalu menusuk dada Naruto tepat pada jantungnya.

Naruto yang semakin lemah, Mode Sannin-nya juga sudah hilang, aliran cakranya melemah, Naruto yang kehabisan darah, kini hilang kesadaran.

" _Aku tak dapat bergerak, A-Aku tak akan mati sia-sia sebelum membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa Konoha, Sasuke dan teman-teman yang lain mungkin sudah menunggu akan kepulangan kami berdua. Bangun-bangunlah Naruto, bangun, bangun, jangan sampai kehilangan Sasuke lagi, Bangunnnn !"_

 _#masih_prologue__


	2. Chapter 1 ( Misi )

Judul **: My Soul**

Author : Shinigami 41 (Amirul Ramadhan)

Rating : NC 17 ( 17+ )

Genre : Fighting, Adventure,

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ( NARUTO )

Summary : Naruto yang telah memiliki _Sannin Mode_ , ingin meningkatkan kemampuannya demi membawa Sasuke kembali ke-Konoha. Naruto berpetualang mencari semua orang yang memiliki jutsu spesial seperti Sharinggan, untuk naruto tantang dalam pertarungannya, agar demi meningkatkan kemampuan dan kekuatan naruto.

 **( Chapter 1 : MISI )**

*Aaahhhh...!*

" _haahhh!, ternyata hanya mimpi !"_ , ucap Naruto yang masih terduduk diam diatas tempat tidurnya, Naruto melihat kearah jendela dan berkata.

" _sudah pagi yahh !",_ ucap Naruto dan beberapa saat bunyi suara perut Naruto _, "ahh, aku lapar !, waktunya pergi sarapan Ramen Ichiraku",_ ucap Naruto, sambil bergegas ganti pakaian dan pergi ke Ichiraku.

Di saat perjalan menuju Ichiraku, terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil Naruto dari belakang.

" _Hey Naruto!",_ teriak wanita tersebut, Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

" _Hmmm, ternyata Sakura, ada apa ?",_ Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

" _Sekarang kamu sedang dapat misi dari nona Tsunade, sebaiknya kamu pergi ke-ruang Hokage sekarang!",_ ucap Sakura,

" _Tapi kan aku belum sar-",_ Naruto yang belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu langsung ditarik oleh Sakura.

Setelah sampainya di Ruang Hokage, Naruto langsung menemui Tsunade dan bertanya

" _Nenek Tsunade mencariku yah?"_ , ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

" _Hmmm, kamu sekarang ku beri misi, agar kau tidak hanya bermalas-malasan setelah mengalahkan Pain beberapa waktu yang lalu"_ , ucap Tsunade sambil memberikan gulungan misi

" _Misi ini kan...!, apa aku akan melindungi seorang putri dalam perjalanan pulang!",_ ucap Naruto dengan nada terkejut.

" _Yahh, misi itu sangat cocok dengan dirimu, sudah sekarang pergilah!",_ ucap Tsunade dengan nada sedikit membentak.

" _Tapi kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang mendapat misi ini, terus guru Kakashi dan yang lain mana?",_ ucap Naruto.

" _Kakashi sekarang sedang menjalankan misi nya, bersama Sai dan juga Yamato!, sedangkan Sakura masih dalam tahap latihan, jadi kali ini kau kupasangkan dengan Hinata!",_ ucap Tsunade.

" _Hahhh, hanya berdua saja!",_ ucap Naruto dengan nada terkejut.

" _Semua orang sekarang sedang sibuk, sudah sekarang pergilah temui Hinata!",_ ucap Tsunade dengan nada kesal.

" _Ba-ba-baik!",_ ucap Naruto.

Naruto kini pergi menemui Hinata yang ada di rumahnya, setelah sampai Naruto memanggilnya dan berbicara sejenak untuk menjelaskan kalau mereka berdua mendapatkan misi dari Tsunade, dan Hinata pun menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan ikut juga menjalankan misi itu,

" _Baiklah, besok temui aku di gerbang utama Konoha, semuanya akan berkumpul disana!, aku pergi dulu yah!",_ ucap Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi ke Ramen Ichiraku . . .

 *****( Keesokan Harinya )*****

 **.**

" _Aku harus cepat bergegas, Hinata mungkin telah menungguku!",_ ucap Naruto, sambil bergegas menuju gerbang utama Konoha.

Setelah sesampainya di gerbang utama, Naruto yang melihat Hinata telah lama menunggu lalu menyapanya _, "Maaf aku terlambat!",_ ucap Naruto dengan nada kelelahan, yang habis berlari.

" _Baiklah semua sudah berkumpul, waktunya berangkat!",_ ucap salah satu pengawal Putri.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu 9 jam, akhirnya Putri mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti di suatu desa yang memiliki penginapan untuk ber-istirahat.

" _Yahh, akhirnya diriku dapat ber-istirahat sejenak!",_ ucap Naruto dengan nada bahagia.

Pada saat malam hari . . .

" _Tolong, tolong, Putri diculik!",_ ucap seorang pengawal tersebut.

Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara, langsung berlari ke-ruang itu. Naruto yang melihat seluruh pengawal telah terkena pengaruh Genjutsu lalu membangunkan semuanya,

" _Apakah, anda tidak apa-apa?",_ ucap Naruto yang bertanya kepada pengawal.

" _Sudahlah, jangan khawatirkan aku, tolong selamatkan tuan Putri, wanita temanmu itu sudah mengejarnya!",_ Naruto terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan salah satu pengawal tersebut.

" _Baiklah, akan ku selamatkan tuan Putri, kau jagalah disini!"_. Ucap Naruto, lalu mengejar para penculik tersebut,

.

Disaat Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan mengejar penculiknya, Hinata sedang bertarung dengan salah satu penculik tersebut.

" _hahhh, kamu boleh juga yah!",_ ucap penculik tersebut.

" _kamu serahkan tuan Putri kembali!",_ ucap Hinata.

" _Tidak akan!, langkahi dulu mayatku!",_ ucap penculik itu, lalu dia melakukan Handseal _"Katon : Bokyaku no jutsu"_ sebuah bola api datang dengan cepat mendekati Hinata, namun dia berhasil menghindarinya, setelah itu Hinata mendekatinya lalu menyerangnya dengan _Taijutsu,_ pukulan demi pukulan telah Hinata lancarkan namun tak satupun yang kena, penculik tersebut selalu menghindar dan berkata _"Kurang cepat!"._ Namun Hinata merasakan hal yang aneh, tiba-tiba sekitarnya menjadi gelap, dan penculik yang berada dihadapan Hinata berjalan mendekatinya dengan tersenyum penculik itu menarik pedang Katana miliknya, dia berkata _"Kamu telah terperangkap dalam Genjutsu milikku, apakah kamu masih bisa bergerak?",_ ucap penculik tersebut. Hinata tidak dapat bergerak, badannya semakin lemah karena pengaruh dari Genjutsu tersebut.

" _hahh, sudahlah sebaiknya kamu mati saja, kamu hanya membuang waktu-ku!"_ , ucap penculik tersebut sambil berlari kearah Hinata dan menusuknya dengan Katana,

Dan akhirnya Hinata terluka di bagian bahu kirinya, Hinata terkapar lemas di hadapan penculik tersebut,

" _Hhmmm, aku lupa perkenalkan diri, namaku Maeda aku juga Shinobi, yang akan mengantarmu ke kematian!",_ ucap penculik tersebut (Maeda), sembari meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

Setelah Maeda pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Naruto pun datang yang tak sengaja melihat Hinata terkapar lemas, Naruto datang mendekatinya,

" _Hinata apakah kamu baik-baik saja?",_ ucap Naruto khawatir,

" _Aku baik-baik saja",_ ucap Hinata,

" _Hahh, kenapa ada darah, apakah kamu terluka?"_ , ucap Naruto, secara tak sengaja dia melihat bahu kiri Hinata yang terluka,

" _Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kamu mengejar Maeda, dia baru saja pergi membawa Tuan Putri",_ ucap Hinata yang terbaring di pelukan Naruto,

" _Maeda?, apakah dia yang menculik tuan Putri. tapi kamu terluka, sebaiknya kamu kubawa kembali ke penginapan",_ ucap Naruto,

Naruto melakukan Handseal dan memanggil 2 bunshin.

" _Kamu pergilah kejar Maeda dan tolong ulur waktu buatku, sedangkan kamu isilah energi alam, nanti aku akan menggunakan Mode Sannin",_ ucap Naruto,

" _Baik!",_ ucap kedua bunshin Naruto,

Setelah itu Naruto membawa Hinata kembali ke penginapan,

" _Naruto apakah tidak apa-apa?",_ ucap Hinata

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak bisa mementingkan misi dari pada membiarkan temanku menderita, bukankah kau tau sendiri aku memang begini!",_ ucap Naruto yang tersenyum,

Hinata tersipu malu setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya,

Sedangkan bunshin Naruto yang satunya berhasil mengejar Maeda dan mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti di suatu tempat yang dekat dengan sungai,

" _Hei kamu serahkan tuan Putri kembali",_ ucap bunshin milik Naruto.

" _hahh apakah kamu juga salah satu penganggu yang berusaha menggagalkan rencanaku!, oi kalian berdua lawanlah dia, biar aku yang urus tuan Putri!",_ ucap Maeda yang memerintah kedua anak buahnya,

" _Kamu jangan kabur!",_ ucap bunshin Naruto yang berusaha mengejar Maeda,

" _ohhh, kamilah lawanmu!",_ ucap kedua anak buah Maeda yang menghalangi bunshin Naruto,

" _Sial Maeda kabur lagi, baiklah akan kugunakan serangan kilat, yang pertama akan kuhabisi kalian!",_ ucap bunshin Naruto,

Naruto berlari kearah kedua orang tersebut, namun salah satu orang itu mengayunkan pedang Katana dan berusaha menebas Naruto, namun Naruto menghindarinya dengan berseluncur dibawahnya dan melukai kakinya dengan Kunai, orang itu terjatuh, dan Naruto kembali menyerang orang yang selanjutnya dengan memukul wajahnya tapi orang tersebut menangkis serangannya dengan dua tangan, namun tangan kiri Naruto menyerang dengan _Rasenggan_ dan membuat orang itu terlempar jauh,

" _Bodoh!, kenapa kamu kalah, nanti Maeda akan memarahi kita",_ ucap salah satu rekannya yang kakinya terluka,

" _Tenanglah, akan kupastikan Maeda tidak akan memarahi kalian, karena aku akan mengalahkannya!",_ ucap Naruto yang berada di hadapan orang tersebut,

Orang tersebut kaget melihat Naruto yang dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba dan melihat Rasenggan yang berada di tangan kanan Naruto, dan... *Aaarrgghh*

" _Akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka berdua, waktunya mengejar Maeda mungkin dia belum jauh",_ ucap Naruto yang kembali mengejar Maeda.

Naruto dengan cepat mengejar dan menghentikan Maeda dan sekali lagi mereka berhenti di suatu tempat kali ini mereka di tengah hutan.

" _Hahh-hahh, akhirnya ketemu juga, kamu ternyata merepotkan!",_ ucap Naruto dengan nada kelelahan,

" _ternyata kamu hebat juga yah, setelah mengalahkan 2 bawahanku, dengan cepat kamu menghentikanku sekali lagi",_ ucap Maeda sambil menaruh Tuan Putri yang masih terikat.

" _Yosh, aku ingin mengalahkanmu!",_ ucap Naruto dengan nada semangat,

" _jika itu maumu, akan ku layani kau!",_ ucap Maeda.

Maeda melakukan Handseal "Katon : Bokyaku no jutsu", Naruto yang melihat itu menghindar dan melempar beberapa Shuriken namun Maeda menangkisnya dengan Katana-nya, Naruto berlari kearah Maeda dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya dengan Kunai, mereka bertarung dengan saling menangkis hingga kunai yang Naruto genggam terlepas dan membuat Naruto kehilangan pertahanan, dan Maeda dengan cepat menebas Naruto dan...

 *** * Boofffttt * ***

" _Hahhh, bunshin?",_ ucap Maeda yang masih heran,

" _Hehehehe, apakah aku terlambat?",_ ucap Naruto yang Asli,

" _Tunggu dulu, berarti yang aku lawan tadi hanyalah bunshin milikmu, dan dia berhasil menghalahkan 2 bawahanku sekaligus!",_ ucap Maeda dengan kesal,

" _Iya, semua itu betul, setelah kamu melukai Hinata bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya hanya untuk mengejarmu",_ ucap Naruto.

" _Sialan kau, aku akan menghajarmu!",_ ucap Maeda yang semakin kesal,

" _Waktunya buatku mengakhirinya!",_ ucap Naruto sambil melakukan Handseal memanggil bunshin yang sudah mengumpulkan energi alam.

Maeda berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat dan berusaha menebasnya dengan katana, namun dengan santainya Naruto menghindarinya, Maeda yang semakin kesal membuatnya menyerang dengan cara membabi buta, secara tiba-tiba Maeda menyerang dari atas membuatnya kehilangan pertahanan, sehingga Naruto memukul perutnya dengan keras, Maeda pun terlempar dengan keras dan membuat 2 pohon tumbang,

" _Aarrghh, sebenarnya kekuatan apa itu!?",_ ucap Maeda kesakitan,

" _Ini adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari semangat api!",_ ucap Naruto dengan bersungguh-sungguh,

" _Hehh, semangat api yahh, namamu siapa?"_ , ucap Maeda,

" _aku Naruto Uzumaki!",_ jawab Naruto,

Maeda kembali berdiri dan melakukan Handseal _"hehh, aku akan mengubur kalian berdua, Doton..."_ ucapan Maeda terputus

" _Cukup!, kamu akan aku akhiri disini!",_ ucap Naruto dengan lantang,

 *** * ( Fuuton : Rasen – Shuriken ) * ***

Naruto melemparkan Rasenggan tersebut dan... ( Aaarrrrgghhh ),

Maeda yang terkena jutsu Naruto tak dapat lagi selamat.

Naruto mendekati Tuan Putri

" _Hahh, akhirnya berakhir juga, apakah tuan Putri baik-baik saja?",_ ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan ikatannya,

" _Iya aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih Naruto!",_ ucap Tuan Putri,

" _Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan!",_ ucap Naruto sambil menggendong tuan Putri,

Setelah sampainya di penginapan, para pengawal tuan putri pun senang,

" _Terimakasih Naruto, kamu telah menyelamatkan tuan Putri",_ ucap salah satu pengawal tuan putri,

" _Sama-sama, sekarang aku mau istirahat, besok kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan",_ ucap Naruto yang kelelahan,

" _Baik!",_ ucap para pengawal serentak,

 **Bersambung**

Note :

#_Mohon maaf bagi yang telah lama menunggu Chapter 1 yang ini terbit, karena saya juga sibuk di dunia Youtuber jadi saya juga jarang Update,

tunggu Chapter berikutnya yang masih kelanjutan dari Chapter yang ini. . . . Selamat Membaca!

#_Ohh iya, saya juga pengen mempromosikan Channel Youtube kami yaitu : ( Smada Mamuju Projects ).

Beserta Fb saya yang masih baru : Amirul Ramadhan ( Shinigami 41 ). Maaf Ane Kuker ... hihihihi


End file.
